


Mama's Boy

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concurrent with <em>A Fair Trade</em>: Jennifer takes Aris home to meet her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

Jennifer had known this would be a bad idea, but her mother had refused to give way. "_I want to meet him, and that's final, _" Louisa Taylor had warned before switching to a discussion about the terrible state of her flowerbeds.

She wondered just what her mom was going to say when she found out that they'd already gotten married. On another planet, no less. Yes, that conversation was going to go great: "Hi, Mom! Guess what? I married an alien!"

"Do you want me to drive?" Aris asked suddenly. Jennifer glanced over to see him eyeing the tall concrete median that they were getting far too close to, and she immediately jerked the car back over into the lane.

"I'm fine," she grumbled.

He peered over the rims of his glasses at her. "If you say so."

Jennifer hurriedly returned her eyes to the road, trying not to smile. "Those glasses."

"What? I like them," Aris protested, taking them off to examine the black frames. "They're supposed to make me look harmless."

"Is that what Dr. Jackson told you? You look like a mobster who teaches math as a side job."

Aris put the glasses back on and smoothed the collar of his bright red polo shirt. "Aren't Earthlings always saying that knowledge is power?"

She giggled as she took the exit and steered the car down the maze of streets until they parked in front of her mother's house. Jennifer took a deep breath, which usually helped to calm her nerves – it didn't work this time, big surprise – before leaning over to kiss her new husband. "Here we go."

Her mother took one look at Aris, and her eyebrows nearly met her hairline. "Jennifer?"

"Mom, this is Aris. Aris… this is my mother."

Aris immediately stepped forward and offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am. Jenny's sure told me a lot about you," he said, smiling.

Jennifer nearly swallowed her tongue at hearing Aris going the 'gee whiz' route. "Aris? Aris What? What's your last name?" her mother demanded.

"Boch, Mom. Aris Boch."

Her mother's gaze sharpened suddenly, and Jennifer could feel Aris' momentary alarm. "German?"

"Not exactly, ma'am."

"You're not a skinhead, are you, even if you're 'not exactly' German?"

Aris reached a hand up to touch his copper-colored hair self-consciously. "No, ma'am."

Louisa Taylor sniffed, then waved them inside. Aris took three steps before she whirled on him again. "Where did you get those scars from?"

"I cut myself shaving."

"Don't get fresh with _me_, young man."

"No ma'am. It was a really big razor."

Jennifer interrupted. "Mom, leave him alone." She shot Aris a warning glare – the last thing she needed was him being his typical smartass self.

"In a minute, Dear. I expect you're about to tell me that you were drunk when you were, ah, _shaving_."

Aris blinked at her innocently. "Not at all, ma'am. My family has a recurring problem with a hereditary unibrow."

"_Aris! _" Jennifer hissed, jabbing her elbow into his side. "Stop it!"

"Tell me, Aris, are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"As often as possible, ma'am."

Her mother sniffed again, this time clearly amused. "You've got balls, young man, coming into my house and smart mouthing me."

"Yes ma'am, I have two of them."

Jennifer clapped her hands to her face. "ARIS!"

Louisa laughed. "I think I like him."

_Oh, what the hell_. "He's an alien, Mom."

"Of course he is."

"No, I mean… he's from another planet."

"That's what I've always thought about your father, Dear."

Jennifer threw her hands up. "I give up."


End file.
